


Android 21's Infinite Buffet

by RosyPalms



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cuckquean, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Facials, Gangbang, Harems, Large Breasts, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Goku and friends under the terrible rule of Android 21





	Android 21's Infinite Buffet

The doorbell rang. Chi-Chi went to answer it dutifully, humming to herself, but the melody caught in her throat when she laid eyes upon her guest. Before her stood an approximation of a woman. She stood out in any crowd. Her mane of white hair was unruly and went all the way down to her waist. Her red and black eyes twinkled with mischief out of a sickeningly pink face.

Her attire was anything but modest. A simple black tube top and white harem pants were all she wore to cover her curvaceous body. It was enough to make a mother of two jealous, but Chi-Chi took solace in the fact that at least she didn’t have a tail like the intruder. It wiggled behind her as if she was excited. Chi-Chi knew exactly what she was excited for and it sickened her.

“Ah, the wife”, the visitor said, sounding chipper.  
“I have a name, you know?”  
“Who cares”, the woman brushed her off. Then her expression took on an altogether more lascivious quality. “Is Goku home?”, she asked, licking her lips.

The answer was yes, sadly. Chi-Chi would’ve loved to tell her off, but defying Android 21 was tantamount to suicide. Therefore, she let her in, and soon after, she was watching the vile creature sucking her husband’s cock with relish.

Chi-Chi didn’t know which was worse. Watching 21’s lips slide along Goku’s cock; listening to her moan and gasp as his dick disappeared down her gluttonous gullet, or the fact that he was evidently liking it. Chi-Chi supposed she couldn’t blame him. A girl sucking cock with such gusto was bound to feel good for a man. Not many women would choke themselves on cock as readily as 21 did, just to make him cum quickly, to get at that sweet, sweet cream…

After keeping Goku in her throat for a solid minute, 21 pulled away and giggled. Saliva was smeared all over her mouth.  
“Mmmmh, you’re so resilient today, Goku. Are you holding out on me because you enjoy my blowjob so much?”, she asked.  
“N-no…”, he said meekly, faltering under Chi-Chi’s scowl. This was not lost on 21, who smirked at him.  
“Don’t mind her. Here, let me make it better for you”, she said and pulled her top over her head. A pair of large, pink breasts tumbled into freedom. They were luscious, perfectly shaped and delightfully soft as 21 gleefully demonstrated by fondling them herself. “Look at these nice, big tits, Goku. Much nicer than hers, right?”, 21 asked, nodding towards Chi-Chi. The head of Goku’s wife was bright red with embarrassment and fury. He didn’t answer, not even with a nod or a shake of his head, but the android didn’t begrudge him for it. She showed him a conspiratorial smile. After all, his wildly twitching cock was all the answer she needed.

Goku moaned when his cock got caught in the soft valley of her breasts.  
“Now fuck them”, 21 told him, “fuck them real good and make your cream squirt out!”. Goku obeyed, and along with 21’s own movements, he found himself in an incredibly awkward, yet pleasurable situation. Chi-Chi could only look on as his breathing grew ragged with excitement.

“Hey, wife!”, 21 panted, “when was the last time Goku fucked you?”. Chi-Chi pressed her lips together and clenched her fists in silent fury. “Hey, I asked you a question!”, the monster said, annoyance ringing in her voice.  
“N-not since you defeated him and the others”, she told her softly. Android 21 started laughing and intensified her service for Goku.  
“I bet it must be frustrating for you to just sit there and watch while your husband’s dick is about to burst! I can feel him throbbing!”, she said. “Say, Goku, why won’t you perform your marital duties anymore?”.  
“Because you claimed my semen”, he said through clenched teeth.

A shrill laugh erupted from 21’s throat.  
“That’s right!”, 21 said, rubbing Goku’s throbbing cock with slow, firm thrusts, “All your thick, gooey, savory jizz is mine, and I don’t share my treats! And now, give it to me!”, she cried, and quickly wrapped her lips around Goku’s glans.

A deep groan escaped him as he emptied a week’s worth of semen into her mouth. He hissed and moaned not only because of the much-needed relief, but because 21 kept sucking throughout his climax, lest even a speck of sticky white stuff managed to evade going down her ravenous gullet.

Once she had sucked him dry, 21 rose to her feet and inspected the couple. Goku was still catching his breath, dick hanging limply between his legs, and Chi-Chi stood in the corner, face flushed, and, if her fine nose was to be trusted, as wet as only a sexually frustrated housewife could be who just got cucked.

A total success in Android 21’s book. She picked up her top and took her time putting it back on. Then extended a slender hand to Goku and caressed his shoulder.  
“Well done. You’re such a tasty treat Goku. I’ll be back when I want some more, and as always, make sure to save up until then”

This was life after Android 21’s victory over Goku and his friends. Initially she had planned on simply eating them all, but on a whim, she had decided to torment her victims just a little bit before consuming them.

One round of cowgirl style sex with a thoroughly beaten Vegeta later, 21 had discovered that not only could her pussy literally taste semen like her mouth could, but that the viscous man-milk was absolutely delicious! Because of that she decided to keep them around, rather than eating them on the spot. As her personal stable of cream-cows, so to say.

Some quick experimentation on 21’s part revealed that the seed of strong fighters was much more delicious than that of normal men, so she mostly left ordinary people alone. The people that suffered most under her reign of terror where Goku, his pals, and especially their wives. To get the highest quality semen, 21 had forbidden her milk dispensers from doing their wives at all. Being able to drive them crazy by draining their husband’s balls right in front of them made her treats just a little bit sweeter still.

Being a glutton by nature, 21 wasn’t satisfied with just dropping by from time to time to get a mouthful of cream. Sometimes she just wanted to gorge herself, drown in the stuff. For example, one time she had gathered Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin.

The trio was treated to a striptease by the demoness. She wanted them to jerk off for her, and that was much easier with a bouncy pair of tits to look at after all, or a smooth, tight-looking pussy for that matter. The wide-eyed looks on their faces when she had let her pants slowly slide off of her curvy hips had made her mouth water. She knew they wanted her, even if they hated to admit it. Their cocks were rock-solid for her and the were jerking them furiously. The only one who unabashedly enjoyed this was Yamcha, probably because he had neither a wife, nor any dignity. In that respect, he was Android 21’s favorite, but alas, his cum was the least delicious out of all of them.

In any case, once the boys were on the verge of spilling, 21 got on her knees, opened her mouth wide, and simply let them shoot it into her mouth. It was a rush, feeling three different treats, three different flavors spilling into her mouth simultaneously. She felt like a burglar in a candy store, pouring chocolate and caramel syrup as well as custard into her mouth all at once.

It was a messy affair, of course, since ejaculations were somewhat unpredictable by nature, and because all three of them were backed up like crazy. However, 21 was a messy eater anyway, so she didn’t mind scooping up whatever had landed on her face or her tits, sucking it off of her fingers, and giving the boys a show in the process. If things went her way, she could coax a second course out of them.

However, when Android 21 really started having cravings, everyone had to chip in. Everyone would gather around the naked android, cock out and ready to do their duty.

21 could consume semen with every orifice, therefore, there was no better treat than a gangbang. All the men she had crushed dogpiling onto her, shoving their dicks into her body, and fucking her until they could spill their sticky seed inside her.

These sessions were intense. She doubted that any normal woman could handle getting double-teamed by Goku and Vegeta. Even under those circumstances they would try to one-up each other, which resulted in some savage fucking. Luckily, 21 was resilient enough to experience nothing but pleasure during such encounters, pleasure that fueled her appetite.

Whether she was sandwiched between men, while others tried to force their throbbing cocks down her throat, or if she was buried under burly men, one banging her pussy, one fucking her tits, one stuffing her mouth, and others using her hands and feet for pleasure, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that her holes got stuffed with cream, and they did invariably.

On one such occasion, Android 21 found herself on her hands and knees. They had been going at it for a while and she was out of breath. The boys were all close to finishing. Their dicks were oozing pre-cum, and it was time for them to give her what she wanted. They decided, whether as a petty act of revenge or just as something kinky and fun she couldn’t say, to pump her ass full of cum that day.

One after another they walked up behind her, rammed their sturdy cock into her tight hole, and slammed it until their fingers dug into her bouncy flesh and they each fired a tremendous load into her butt.

21’s eyes fluttered the first time, and she settled down, reveling in the feeling and the flavor, while one after another pumped her full of their stuff. Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha… She eventually stopped paying attention to who it was. All that mattered was that by the end of it, she was absolutely stuffed, and thoroughly satisfied, at least for the moment.

The gluttonous woman was already fantasizing about how to milk them next time. She lay on her stomach, on the floor, and softly chuckled to herself, smiling mischievously.


End file.
